Fionna and Marshal Have A Day
by Zephyrcitrus
Summary: Fionna is kicked out of the treehouse, because of something cake has to do. Fionna turns to her best friend Marshal. When Cake takes a little long, Fionna and Marshal get something going on. Lemon. Humor.


Adventure Time

**Fionna POV**

I just came back from a mission Prince Gumball gave. It was really dull. Everything this week has been dull. I wanted to have a new adventure something cool and fun. But Gumball is to protective and won't let me do anything reckless. He was such a newb. As I was coming home, I was thinking about Cake. She didn't come cause she said she needed to talk to Lord about something. I don't know, whatever it was I has to stay a secret that she can't even tell her best friend (T_T).

I passed by Marshal Lee's place. Hmm maybe he's home. I don't think he'd be any where else in the daytime anyways. I walk up to the cave and called for his name. A bunch of bats came flying at me so I ran towards where the door was.

"MARSHAL!" I yell. Uh these bats are bothering me. I pulled out my sword and they all backed away.

"Hey no need for that! You'll hurt them." From behind me I heard his snarky comment. "So what up buttercup?" He said to me.

I turned around slowly with my head down. I looked up and smacked him. He giggled and so did I. "Are you gonna invite me in or do I have to walk in." I said pushing him aside and entered.

"So what's new? Why you here? I'd you just come back from one of Gumwads missions or something?" He asked as he floated behind me.

"Yeah, it was really boring though. It was a total glob. And Cake wasn't there either, which made it even more boring." I replied while jumping on the couch.

"Why wasn't Cake there? She usually is so protective." He asked. I don't know why he is asking all these questions.

"She said she had to talk to Lord about something. And that it was SUPER private." I said turning the TV on.

"Oh huh. Maybe she was telling him her deep feelings she has for him or or or she is telling him she's pregnant or or or she-" I interprets him by throwing a book at his head.

"Oh please Cake would never be pregnant. How does that even happen anyways?" It was true how does that happen.

"Well Fi, when two people love each other alot they start-" he began.

"SHUT UP I KNOW HOW CONCEPTION WORKS!" I yelled at him

"Haha awe Fi I'm just joking I know what you mean. Hmm I don't know maybe its some animal thing." He said coming next to me.

"Yeah probably. I bet there talking about hibernation or something right now." I said we both started to laugh loudly.

_*At The Treehouse*_

Oh! Oh..oh ...Lord!" The feline yelled as the human formed Monochromicorn pleasures her. "Oh suga!' She yelled again...

_*Back with Marshal and Fionna*_

My eyes were closed and all I knew I was cuddling something. It was very comforting. I opened my eyes and stretched. I realized I must have fallen asleep. I looked at the thing I was cuddling. It was Marshal. My eyes grew and I blushed as red as his base. I didn't know if I should move, because one he might realize I'm awake and two I kinda slightly really somewhat...didn't want to move. I stared at his body, when the gum ball did he take off his shirt. Oh yeah he took it off because when we were watching TV he got me a drink and I spilled it onto him. I also clued in that it was the next day,

"Huh? Oh Fionna you're awake! Sorry I should um take you home." As he looked at me blushing. Next thing we knew a message came through the window. It was from Cake.

**Hey Fi,  
Oh honey I deeply apologize. Lord and I still need to talk about some stuff and fix some stuff too. So if you could just not come home again. I'm so sorry suga. Xoxoxo P.S. if I find out your with Marshal, honey we are going to need to talk.  
~~Cake**

"If she didn't want me to be with you then how'd she know I was here?" I asked.

"She didn't. The messenger is a device to deliver mail to anyone. The sender might not know the location of who their writing to, so this little device tracks people by their scent." Marshal replied.

"Oh..," I said quietly "I guess I'm staying here for the day then...um maybe is house get off of you." I said blushing and did so. He looked at me with sincerity in his eyes. "I'm going to go make my food...is that okay?" I asked as I tuned back to him half way across the room.

"Ye..yeah that's fine. Um I'll come and help. Right now it's...12:49pm. I guess we can make some lunch."

"It's 12:49pm?! Wow we slept a lot. Well I guess we did stay up late." I said. We both walked to the kitchen. I want really feeling like food, so I decided to make a cake instead.

All the ingredients were in front of me. I mixed them all together and put the pan in the oven. Marshal watched me the whole time. As I closed the own door I turned around to get flour in my face. Oh that did it. For 30 minutes we played with the flour and then I took the cake out and threw the cake at each other. But the time we finished our fight it was 9pm. We sure knew how to battle. I realized we didn't use the whipped cream or icing. I took a spoon full of icing and ate it.

"Ew that's gross." Marshal said.

"It's delicious! You should come and try some." I said he came over and I out some into his mouth,

"Wow your right it is good." We ate whipped cream and icing for a while.

"Hey Fi," he said with icing in his mouth, "want to come see the new coating I got on my base?" He asked

"Yeah sure!" I said. We walked over to his room. As I walked in I saw the shining red guitar, "Marshal it's beautiful!" I said gazing at the instrument

"Hehe thanks, it wasn't really that hard." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow it's amazing.." I said as I stepped back to make sure I wouldn't break it. But as I stepped back I tripped over his amp cord on to his bed. I I wonder why he had one? Well whatever the reasons it broke my fall.

"Oh glob Fionna! Are you okay?" He said hovering over top of me.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine don't worry dude." I said rubbing my head. I looked up at Marshal who was right over me. Wow he kinda looked uh hot. Like really hot. OMG Fionna what are you saying.

"Fi are you sure your alright?" He came closer to my face asking me.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said blushing. Crap I'm blushing. OMG I'm blushing. Dude this is not cool.

"Are you positive cause I see that your lips are very red..." He whispered. What in the lollipop was going on? "Maybe I should..." He said so quietly I couldn't hear the rest. But next thing I knew he kissed me.

Oh my glob. He is kissing me. My face went red. OMG. He was kissing me. Marshal Lee is kissing me! Marshal Lee is kissing me Fionna! OMG! I didn't know what to do so I just stayed still. He left my lips and looked down.

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

"No...I mean don't be!" I said a little to enthusiastically, "I mean I uh...um well..you see I uhh...um" I fumbled on my words.

"You...liked it?" He said smirking.

"Um no I mean I did but I didn't but-" I was interrupted by him kissing me. He laid his body weight just a little over top of me. I didn't want him to stop, but he looked up for for a second.

"I have always loved you." He said kissing my neck. I went crazy.

"Marshal," I panted, "I don't know if I should...uh!" I moaned. Oh no I'm moaning.

"Fionna just let it free, if you like it then let it be. You love me don't you?" He asked pausing the trail of kisses in my neck.

"Um I uhh..you see uh.." I stuttered. I didn't know what to say.

"It's fine I get it, I shouldn't have pressured you.." He said floating off of me. No! I said in my head. I liked it a lot I just didn't know how to reply or be good or please you.

"No Marshal!" I shouted quite loud. I was nervous to say this next. "ILikedItALotAndIKindaDontWantYouToStop!" I said really quickly.

"You...what?" He asked. And then I looked up at him blushing and pulled his neck down and kissed him hard. "Oh now I get it..." He replied with a smirk. I was sure in corn syrup as red as a gumdrop by now.

He put his arm around my back and lifted me into the air. He kissed me up my back. He slowly lowered the both of us onto his bed. "Fionna..." He whispered. He started to tug at my shirt. I had no idea what was going on. All I knew is I liked it a lot. He started to feel up my sides. I was going crazy inside! He felt the sides of my breasts and it sent me over the edge I moaned his name loudly. He giggled and started to do it more. He was killing me! I couldn't take it. I parted a little away from him, and removed my shirt. "Someone is a little needy?" He whispered into my neck.

"Oh would you like me to stop?" I said lowering my shirt.

"NO! I mean uh don't stop, I mean it's your choice uh.." He corrected himself twice.

"Who's needy now?" I said back to him. He chuckled against my neck. And continued to kiss it.

"Well I guess I am. But only ever for you." He said moving his face back to my face. He helped me remove my shirt, revealing my black and red cheery bra. "Aww cute" he said kissing the upper cleavage.

"Yeah...when I picked it out, um kind of thought of you.." I said throwing my head back in pleasure. He laughed on my breasts. He contained to kiss them all over. He reached around me and grabbed the hooks if my bra. Oh my glob. Okay wait it's okay dude. You want him to do this. I held my breath. He unclasped my bra and I panicked. He pulled it off of me. There's no going back.

**Marshal Lee (POV)**

I pulled off her cute little bra. But I realized that the cute little bra was not holding anything little. Her breasts bounced. Holy swiss cheese. They were like jello. They finally stopped rocking back and forth. I snapped my self out of staring at them. I was surprised she was...never mind.

"Fionna...it's okay to be uncomfortable, if you don't want me to do this then it's-" I admitted sadly when I got interrupted.

"No I'm just scared because its my first time, and I don't want disappoint you dude." She said calmly looking at me. "Is this...your first time?" She asked while putting her head down.

"Of course! Fionna..no other girl has thought of me like this like you have..." I replied smiling. She looked at my chest in awe. She pulled me from my neck down to her chest and nodded at me. I looked at her voluminous mounds. I took one into my mouth, avoiding trying to bite her. I took her nip and swirled my tongue around it. She moaned loudly and panted hard.

"Pleases...don't stop.." She said trying to catch her breath. I moved to her other breast and continued as I had done before. She was moaning and groaning a lot. I stopped sucking and trailed kisses down to her skirt line. I kissed the edge of it from hip to hip. She moaned loudly again. She put her hands on my chest giving me a go ahead (now that I think of it...I don't remember taking off my shirt?) I pulled the little tight blue skirt off of her. I tossed the blue item across the room. Now this was rockin'. Her underwear, or I should say thong to be exact, matched the bra she was wearing much earlier. I felt the heat between her thighs and kissed right above her thong line.

"Oh my glob I can't take this!...please..please." She begged.

"Patience little bunny wabit." I teased her. She pouted. Her thong was soaking wet. I don't know if it was from pleasure or sweat from nervousness. Either way she was excited. I pulled the little material down her legs and tossed it to a corner in my room. Her stockings were still on, so I probably should take them off too. I was already hard, hell from this morning I was hard.

"Hey no fair, you still have your pants on." She whispered. She unbuckled my pants and pushed my boxers and jeans off and threw them to some remote corner in my room.

"Oh...my...glob.." She stared wide eyed at my member standing proud. "My glob its bigger than LSP!" She said in awe. I laughed a little and continued to go lower on her. I kissed her ruffles and she moaned loudly and panted hard. I took my index and middle finger and out it into her and pumped hard. Glob she was tight. She panted faster and grabbed the bed sheets. Just to tease her I pulled out of her.

"That's -pant- so -pant- rude." She said trying to catch her breath. She was so cute. This was so intense.

**Fionna (POV)**

He came up to kiss me once more and I flipped him onto his back.

"My turn." I whispered in his ear. I heard him moan and I giggled I kissed every outline of his abs. I went lower and got to his LARGE member. I licked his balls and little Marshal, that was far from 'little', jolted. I giggled and emerged his length into my mouth. He tasted so good. I could barely get half of him in because he was so large. I decided to do what he did to me. I took him out of my mouth to tease him. He chuckled at the act I did it.

"You ready?" He looked at me.

"As I'll ever be." I replied with a smile. He laid my onto my back and spread my legs. His length hot my opening and it sent a shock of pleasure through my body. He pushed in. Oh my glob I couldn't feel my legs. He pushed in farther and farther. Surprising it didn't hurt, it was beautiful. My legs were at my sides as far as they could go. My opening was as large as it will ever be. It was the size of a basketball. With no mercy he pushed all the way in; balls deep. He came out. In and out in and out in and out. Every time he went in my legs stretched. He started to go harder and faster. I was getting close. Although I was very very tight, the struggle of pulling out may of hurt, but it hurt in such a erotic way. He hit my g-spot. And I screamed. I could do this everyday.

"Marsh...Marshall...I'm..oh...I'm..oh..I'm..." I couldn't finish. I was cut of by him climaxing into me. Wow he had a lot in him. And I mean A LOT.

He came out of me and laid next to me. I looked over to him and he stroked my hair. Thank you cake and Lord.


End file.
